its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
U.L.P.
The Ultimate Leadership Protectorate, or U.L.P., is an ancient organization in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour, tasked with finding and looking after Chosen Ones. At the start of the series, it had several dozen members, and was headquartered at Cambridge University. Much of the supernatural world does not regard them well, but the organization believes they are keeping everyone safe ("A Family Affair"). Three years before the start of the series, the U.L.P. was working out of an almost-abandoned building at Oxford University and had thirty-one members. This indicates they have several properties in various locations, and may have grown a bit in the intervening time ("Gather 'Round the Fire"). This is backed up by the fact that they also owned a ranch near Kalispell, Montana and took over Kravitz Antiques after its destruction, so they move around and maintain various locations. Procedures All the active members of the U.L.P. are supposed to be privy to operational details, and together, they elect a temporary leader. Below the leader, everyone else is seen as equal. Cyril Davies broke that protocol by naming Bertram Noble and Rupert Pryce part of the leadership team, elevating them over the others and demanding that they stay at headquarters. A mentor for the Chosen One was chosen from among the active members, and typically served one Chosen One before returning to the group and a new mentor was elected for the next one. A quorum of five members must meet to elect the mentor, and the vote must be unanimous. This may seem like it contradicts the equality principle, but many members are often in the field doing various work, so gathering them for a vote every time a new mentor is needed would be cumbersome. Rufus Reginald Rochester was elected to mentor four consecutive Chosen Ones from 2013-2016, a very unusual occurrence ("Gather 'Round the Fire"). Mortimer was the mentor immediately preceding Rufus, and he died in the line of duty. The mortality rate of mentors is around 30%. All members were committed to supporting the Chosen One, and most aspired to be a mentor to at least one. Mentors were protected with powerful anti-magic, making them immune from certain spells. They were also very politically connected, able to manipulate local law enforcement ("The Search"). Pre-Fall The leadership in the first two volumes of Daniel Kravitz consisted of three people: Cyril Davies, the elected head; Rupert Pryce, a dangerous planner; and Bertram Noble, the muscle. They were corrupt and eliminated anyone who opposed their plans. Elimination didn't necessarily mean death, as they had assigned people out of the way as a first step, only trying to kill when they are found out ("Gather 'Round the Fire"). The biggest and last obstacles within the U.L.P. to this leadership were Rufus Reginald Rochester and Alexis Augustus Armentrout. Both were assigned as mentors, meaning they were on field duty, instead of stationed at the headquarters, and were much more likely to die. Both also assisted in trying to bring down the organization when the extent of the corruption was uncovered. The U.L.P. responded to Rufus first, trying to kill him numerous times over several years, and he didn't realize it and put together the pattern until later ("Betrayed"). Seeking to protect themselves, the U.L.P. first tried to get Rufus to kill himself by bringing the 'ghosts' of Rufus' former mentees ("A Rufus Carol"), and when that failed, sent a group of monsters to Kravitz Antiques to stop Daniel Kravitz and his group, including Rufus and Alexis, who had become aware of the U.L.P.'s secrets. They succeeded in killing Josh Wallace, but Daniel and the rest escaped ("Attack on the Homestead"). Final Battle Following the destruction of the antique shop, Daniel and his friends crossed the ocean to attack the U.L.P. head-on. They were joined by Ragina, who secretly planned to bring the building down with magic while Daniel and the others attacked. While the U.L.P. was prepared for such a strike, they were not aware that Daniel possessed ancient powers which were believed to only be rumors in the present day, and Daniel successfully reached the inner sanctum. Cyril and Rupert had one last trick, showing an alive Josh. When Daniel refused to give into their demands, the two escaped, leaving Daniel, Josh, and friends to die. Outside, Ragina caught Cyril and Rupert and snapped their necks. She then brought the building down, as promised. This was the end of the U.L.P. as it had previously existed. Bertram is said to have perished prior to the showdown ("Pit of Despair"). The New U.L.P. Within a year of its destruction, the U.L.P. was rebuilt in Montana, on property already owned by the organization and overseen by the shapeshifting caretaker, Voldare. Abby Reynolds was appointed head by her fellows. Daniel, Rufus, Alexis, and Josh served as instructors and researchers, running the administrative sides of the group. They recruited about twenty new members to help them, including sorcerer Alfredo ("The New Class").